This invention relates to quick connect and quick disconnect braces for stabilizing a two-legged ladder, such as an extension ladder, to prevent the ladder from being blown over by a wind source, or pulling back off of the wall against which it is leaning, or spinning, i.e., pivoting, on one of the legs at the base of the ladder.